


黄昏与岚

by aiko5768



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 13:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiko5768/pseuds/aiko5768
Summary: •小学生文笔 小学生文笔 小学生文笔•会舞黄梗 不会写文 上一次写文是在5年前 这是第二篇•文笔差为什么还要写？因为我想看小刘被爆炒！•表面不熟但实际¥$》#&*x的鹤白校园paro
Relationships: 鶴房汐恩白岩瑠姫
Kudos: 7





	黄昏与岚

**Author's Note:**

> •小学生文笔 小学生文笔 小学生文笔  
•会舞黄梗 不会写文 上一次写文是在5年前 这是第二篇  
•文笔差为什么还要写？因为我想看小刘被爆炒！  
•表面不熟但实际¥$》#&*x的鹤白校园paro

“喂，鹤房。你复习了没有，下个礼拜就是期中考试了。”

鹤房看着远处那个被女生簇拥着走远的背影，被同学的话又将视线移了回来，“没有，能看几页看几页，反正我们什么成绩，老师也知道。”

鹤房成绩马马虎虎，班上吊车尾习惯了，偶尔考试前会突击一下，跌破众人的眼镜考一个好分数，也说明了他脑子不差，但就是处青少年的反抗期，不爱在功课上花费时间。虽然不爱学习，但也不会主动惹事，加上帅气的脸庞，学校里的女孩子也是前扑后继的给他递情书。

鹤房对那些脸红心跳前来送情书的女孩子看了一眼就从旁边绕开了，不开口拒绝的方式也给了许多女孩子更想要凑到他跟前去混个眼熟的想法。

同班同学看鹤房望着那群女孩子走远了，以为他是在不爽，便开口道“说起来，三年级的那个白岩学长人气真的好高，好多女孩子喜欢他，长得又帅气，又温柔成绩又好。你呀，就别想啦，比不上人家的。”说完还安慰似的拍了拍鹤房的肩膀。

本来已经掏出了手机想要给谁发line的鹤房听到这句话停下了打字的手，挑了挑眉，“那家伙说不定是个性格超叛逆的人你们都不知道呢。”

“胡说，怎么可能！”同学越说越觉得有道理“你是嫉妒喜欢白岩学长的女生比你的多吧。”

鹤房“切”了一声不想理他，直接拿起书包就跟上前面的一群人，准备追到跟前时故意将午休喝完的牛奶盒往前一抛，越过那群叽叽喳喳的女生，当着所有人的面把牛奶盒丢进垃圾桶里。

男同学追上来，以为鹤房是故意要和白岩瑠姫挑衅，给他难堪，吓得赶紧去拉鹤房的手想把他马上带走，或者打死在这算了。

不过白岩瑠姫也没生气的样子，还是温柔的笑了笑说，“鹤房君，马上就要到期中考试了，记得要好好复习。”然后就走了

鹤房看着他露出标准的笑容，觉得这样温柔的表情还是不太适合他，他应该是那样的，充满着诱惑性的。

对，就和他第一次见到白岩瑠姫那时候一样。

不是校园里的温柔人气王子，而是化着眼妆的叛逆王子。

【晚上9点 辅导功课】

晚上9点的时候，白岩瑠姫扛着吉他回到公寓的时候毫不意外的看到了鹤房汐恩站在门口等他。

这个时候已经不是白日里的那个穿着熨烫工整的校服，头发因稍微烫过而蓬松卷翘，干净整洁的白岩瑠姬了。

现在的白岩瑠姫脸上化着大亮片眼妆并勾勒出眼线，梳的平整得头发一边用夹子在了耳后，露出来性感的耳朵以及被克罗心choker装饰过的细长的脖子，穿的是低胸t恤搭配破洞黑色牛仔裤。

温温柔柔的笑容也不见了，取而代之出现在他脸上的总有一种若有似无的浅笑，眼睛也眯起来了，仿佛在勾人。

白天和晚上极致的差别鹤房已经不是第一次见到了，或者说鹤房第一次见到白岩就是被他这样的造型所吸引住，得知他是某个地下乐队的主唱，有时候跑去活动就会这样打扮。

也是后来才知道原来两人竟然还在同一个学校就读。

瑠姫拿出来钥匙，打开门，邀请鹤房进入属于他的领地“进来吧”。鹤房也不是第一次来瑠姫这里了，他熟悉的知道瑠姫活动结束后到公寓的时间是9点左右，所以才发了那样的一条信息。他熟悉的知道这个公寓拖鞋的摆放位置，他熟悉的知道电灯的开关在哪里，他熟悉的知道卧室该怎么走。

就像他发出的那条信息，那是个暗号。

鹤房将瑠姫推到在床上的时候，瑠姫还双手抵在他的胸前，调侃的问“不是说，要辅导吗？”

“那种事怎么都好，我想ruki了。”

鹤房握住瑠姫的手腕，低下头，火热的吻如雨点般落在了瑠姫的脸上和嘴唇上，亲一下嘴角，然后到上唇，在把整个下唇也一起吸进嘴里，用灵活的舌头顶开他的牙齿，探入他的嘴里，吮吸瑠姫黏软的舌头，然后又离开了，抬起头伸出舌头来却又不亲他了。

瑠姫睁开眼睛，鹤房示意他想要亲亲就自己来，瑠姫嘟起娇滴滴的嘴巴想要撒娇，看鹤房不为所动也只好色情的把舌头伸出嘴巴外面，两个人的舌头就这样在嘴巴外面互相摩擦亲吻，相互纠缠着。因嘴巴无法闭合，两个人的喘气声慢慢的大了起来，瑠姫情不自禁的发出了“嗯...嗯...”的声音，直到两人都快喘不过气来才停了下来，舌尖分开的时候还拉扯出了一条长长的银丝。

两个人脱下衣服，这时候彼此都已经很兴奋了，瑠姫看着鹤房下面那根翘得老高，不由自住地就伸出手摸了上去。“太硬了，我先帮你舔一下？”然后就趴在鹤房的身旁，张开嘴，慢慢的将那根肉棒含下去。尽管瑠姫嘴巴被塞得满满有点难受，但还是忍住了，卖力的吞吐着。

鹤房看着自己巨大的肉棒在瑠姫的小嘴里进出，感受着他的温热、潮湿的口腔在包围着自己的肉棒，还用舌头来回的的舔弄龟头，一直不停的挑逗龟头的敏感带，手也搓着下面的囊袋，然后又将整根肉棒含进嘴里，用力一吸，差点把鹤房的魂都吸没了，太爽了，还好忍住，不然就要射出来了。

鹤房让瑠姫在床上趴好，从身后扶着自己的大肉棒对准瑠姫早就已经湿透的的蜜穴，轻轻的往前一插，慢慢的往瑠姫的体内深入。

瑠姫感受到了鹤房的那根大肉棒的进入，不由得仰起了头，露出毫无防备的脖子，就在他放松下来的时候突然鹤房将自己的全部都顶了进来。

“啊！——”瑠姫背这一顶整个人向前倒了下去，趴到在床上，又被鹤房用手捞起来固定好姿势，拍了拍瑠姫的屁股，“乖乖趴好。”

因为刚刚倒下了，鹤房的肉棒掉出来一些，待瑠姫趴好之后，鹤房双手箍住瑠姫的腰，又将自己的全部都顶了进去，又是引得瑠姫娇喘不停，瑠姫只得闭上眼睛好好的感受鹤房的存在。

鹤房怒涨的肉棒进入到瑠姫的蜜穴内，感受到蜜穴内柔软湿润的触感，然后弯下腰，将脸颊贴在瑠姫的脸颊上，一边身小幅度的抽插，一边蹭着脸听瑠姫小声小声的叫。

这样小幅度的抽插瑠姫开始适应过来了以后就有点食髓知味了，没多久，他就有点难受了，肉棒在他的体内一跳一跳的有节奏的摩擦，但是却更加的难受了。

“鹤...”瑠姫被折磨得忍不住了开始求饶。

“什么？”鹤房装傻，还是坏心的不肯深入。

瑠姫难耐的扭动着臀部，企图让肉棒可以进入到更深的地方摩擦到内壁，“鹤，求你，深一点，进来......”瑠姫可怜兮兮的继续求饶，鹤房开始冲刺了起来，巨大的肉棒开始在他的蜜穴中进出着，年下的腰部快速前后摆动着，好似要冲破一切枷锁狠狠的猛插，突然加大的力度令瑠姫都长大了嘴发不出声音，鹤房的肉棒在他的体内深深的刺进去，再浅浅的拔出来，越来越大的力度将瑠姫的臀部都撞出一片片肉浪。

瑠姫快要承受不住了，猛烈的快感让他快要到达高潮，眼眶早已经红透了，鹤房的一只手掐着他的腰，另外一只手伸到他的脖子去拿起他choker的链子，瑠姫被迫只能向后仰起头，像一只母狗一样被草。

“鹤，我不行了，啊...啊...啊...”瑠姫小腿绷得紧紧的，全身颤抖着，身前秀气白嫩的喷涌出淫液，他媚眼微张，显示出他此刻正在到达无比的欢愉，蜜穴也在不段的缩紧，而鹤房也不将龟头不断的顶在蜜穴里柔软的那块嫩肉上，开始喷发出大量的精液填满了瑠姫的蜜穴。

两人交换了亲吻，相拥而眠。

\-------------------------完了！！！！------------------------------


End file.
